Panda Love: A Minecraft Story
by The Abyssal One
Summary: A young Minecraft player seeks revenge against a friend that humiliates him. Not only does he find someone to help him, but also finds true love. Requested by MsFearless


It was early in the afternoon, a large mob of people moved around. Some talking with friends while other people started arguments for the fun of it. A few people were just passing by, and others just sat blankly doing nothing.

"Come join my server! Kit PVP and arcade! Join now with…"

"Another advertiser" someone sighed.

"There's no end to them. Just ignore it." Another replied.

Mineplex was as busy as usual, nothing out of the ordinary to report.

A young lad walked through the crowd, silently thinking about events earlier that day. He wore an orange jacket and matching pants, with a black belt that had a white buckle. His hair was light orange, fighting to be seen from under a white mask and a red pair of glasses. He looked to be about nineteen years old.

"Damn him…" He growled to himself. "He'll pay for this. Just wait."

-xX Earlier that day Xx-

"Hey! Quick up here!" A young fox boy shouted from atop a black sail. The boy in the orange clothing looked up and saw one of his friends. Just as he pondered thinking about running past to shore he heard the charging of people behind him. Turning around he say 2 white skeletons chasing him, followed closely by a huge black alpha skeleton.

"Oh ****!" He yelled, and started his mad scramble up the sail. An arrow whipped past his head, lightly brushing his hair before suddenly halting inside the eye socket of one of the white skeletons, sending it flying back and into the water below.

He looked up to see the fox boy shooting everything in sight. He was wearing a white sleeveless jacket covering his black and dark gray-stripped shirt. The hood pulled back just enough to show a pair of fox ears. He had a dark pair of jeans, and between his legs swished a purple tail.

"Stop day dreaming and get your rear end moving! Do you want to die?" He shouted down again.

This snapped the masked boy out of his thoughts. "Yeah, sorry Guitar." He replied as he crept behind him on the edge of the sail. "Thanks for the help, but I didn't need it."

"Hey, anytime Trame." He smiled back. "How many do you think are left?"

"Just us now. The rest are already dead." Trame replied to his question. "Its you or me, better not get cursed again." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah." He paused for a second. "Sorry about this." Suddenly jumping down to the deck floor and running off.

"What are you..." Trame froze as he saw a skeleton from the corner of his eye. His eyes widened into a panic as he was pushed into the water by the creature's heavy axe. 10 hearts. 8 hearts. 5.5 hearts. 2 hearts. "Am I going to die here?" Trame thought to himself as he slowly died.

A flash of light, thunder crackling across the sky, a loud boom could be heard across the map as lightning struck Trame, killing him before his health even reached zero. Laughter could be heard throughout the lobby as the skeletons morphed back into players. The scenery suddenly changed from a pirate's bay into a floating island in the middle of nowhere.

"Sorry about that Trame, I wanted the win" Guitar said as he reached out to help his friend up.

"Don't worry about it, I'm ok." Trame said, while thinking to himself, 'You'll get what's coming next time.'

A few moments later, the same scene, "Sorry about this Guitar." Trame said with a grin.

"What?' Guitar asked as his friend pushed him off the sail. At first Trame saw a look of shock on the fox's face, but soon it was replaced with laughter. Behind his mask, a look of confusion crossed Trame's face, and then it dawned on him. He whipped around expecting to see a skeleton, but nothing was there. Suddenly he realized it was getting a bit brighter. He looked up just in time to see another bolt strike his face, burning the flesh from his bones, turning what remained into a dark, black color.

The round ended, Guitar had won. Laughter spread through the lobby once more. "Wow, he can't even win if he betrays his friend. How lame!" Someone remarked. They all roared with laughter.

-xX End Flashback Xx-

"He'll pay." Trame said once more. In his blinding fury he failed to watch where he was going. Smack! "Eeiii!" Trame heard someone shout.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and didn't notice you. Here, let me help you up." Trame said quickly as he got up and walked over to the person he ran into.

His heart skipped a beat. In front of him was a girl about his age, maybe a little younger. She wore a panda jacket and shorts that stopped almost seven inches above her knees. She had dark brown hair that went down past her breasts (which Trame noticed were well rounded). She looked up to see the person that ran into her, revealing her soft brown eyes.

Trame was transfixed, then suddenly remembered what he was doing and helped her up. Her hand was gentile and warm to the touch. "I'm really sorry about that." Trame said.

"Its ok, no harm done." She smiled at him. "I'm Panduh, but most my friends call me Durpy. Nice to meet you."

'What a beautiful smile' Trame thought to himself. "Hi, I'm Trame. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gazed into her eyes, becoming more and more lost with every passing second. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and let his troubles melt away.

"Something wrong?" She asked, pulling him back to reality. "You look kind of warm, is the heat getting to you?"

"Uh, what? No, no I'm ok. Just a little mad at someone. Well, a friend, um, its hard to explain. Uh…" He stuttered. 'She's so hot, why haven't I seen her before?' His thoughts started running away. "Well, one of my friends ended up making a fool of me twice in Death Tag, I'm still a bit upset about it." He said after a moment. "Have you ever played it?"

She giggled at his question, "You could say that. I've got a little over 2200 wins now." Trame was amazed; she had even more than Guitar. "Who's your friend? Maybe I can help you get back at him."

"His name is Guitar, he's good but not as good as you, judging by your wins. I was just on my way to practice. Would you care to join me?

"We don't need to practice, I know all his routes. He's a friend of mine. Depending on the map, he's got a bunch of little circles that he links up depending on how the skeletons chase him. Come on, I'll show you. He's in a round right now."

-xX A few rounds later Xx-

*Cough Cough Cough!* Guitar choked as he swam to the surface of the water. "Gah! What's Durpy thinking pushing me into the water like that? Well, Trame doesn't seem to be pissed anymore, I bet he's behind this." He said to himself in frustration.

"Problem solved Trame. He isn't much trouble with me around." She said as she gave him another smile.

"Wow Durpy, that was amazing." Trame said in reply. "Um, would you like to go hang out somewhere else?" 'This is my chance!' Trame thought to himself.

"Sure, want to go to my MPS?" Durpy asked. "Its much quieter there, rather than this noisy lobby. I can even show you some more tricks." 'He's kind of cute, I could fall for him if he turns out to be nice.' She thought to herself.

"That would be awesome." Trame said. In a few seconds they both appeared in a private server. It looked like the standard game lobby, but it could run any game the host wished for. "Let's get started." Durpy told Trame as she morphed the lobby to a Death Tag map.

-xX Later that day Xx-

Durpy's MPS is quiet. No game is in progress, but it isn't vacant either. Off to the edge of the island, a small smacking noise can be heard from the house. Trame is seated on a chair, his mask lying off on the counter top. Durpy is sitting on his lap, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The absence of Trame's mask is of no concern; his face is still hidden, currently behind Durpy as they embrace in a heated kiss. Pressing their lips together, with a soft smacking sound as they come up for air every few minutes.

-xX A few days later Xx-

"OMG! Heyy!" A dark-skinned panda girl called out to a couple walking just a few meters ahead of her. She had her hair wrapped up in a bun, with her bangs hanging down framing her face. Behind her followed a Tardis cape. "What are you doing holding hands with Trame?" She asked Durpy, but she already had an idea of what was going on.

What she saw next she didn't expect though. As Trame and Durpy turned around, she noticed that for once Trame's face could be clearly seen. Durpy on the other hand, had Trame's mask on, covering the right half of head and just enough of her face to keep her right eye hidden. "O! M! G! WHEN!?" She shouted out in astonishment.

"Oh, hi Fear." Durpy said as she realized her friend calling her. "How are you doing today?"

"Forget me!" She said back, "When did you two become a thing?'

"Not soon enough." Trame replied. Durpy giggled at his remark, hugging his arm close to her chest. "Don't act so surprised Fear, you sound like we don't belong." Durpy told her friend.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it. You're perfect together by the way. What's your ship name?" Fear said with excitement.

"Don't need one." Durpy said. "We're just happy we found each other."

"Yep," Trame responded, "Oh, have you seen Guitar lately?" He asked.

"Nope, I'll let him know you're looking for him though." Fear said.

"Thanks Fear, see you around." Trame said. "Bye Fear." Durpy added as they walked away.

-xX Nearly two hours later Xx-

"Really Fear? Trame and Durpy? Yeah right. Wait, no. Let me guess, they've got Panda babies too right? LOL! I'm not falling for it. I've got to go anyway, take care."

"Guitar Wait! Ugh, he's such a bum." Fear walked off with her arms crossed.

-xX Later that night at Durpy's MPS Xx-

"Wow Trame, you're a great cook. I might just get fat from all your wonderful meals." Durpy said.

"Don't be silly, you're perfect no matter what. Besides, with all your running in Death Tag you'll never gain weight." Trame replied.

"You're so sweet." Durpy said with a smile. "I'll do the dishes tonight, make sure to save the leftovers." Trame nodded and opened the cabinet for some bowls to store the last of the food in.

Later that night, Durpy and Trame are sitting on the couch watching T.V. Durpy cuddling up with him, her head resting on Trame's chest. "Well, I think its time for bed. I'll take the cough tonight if you want Bae." Durpy told Trame. "Or are you going to go home tonight?"

"I've got a different idea" Trame replied. "Oh, but I washed the bedding earlier, so you'll need to put them back on. I'm going to go brush." "Ok dear." Durpy said.

She walked into the bedroom and found the fresh sheets sitting on the foot of the bed. After finishing she turned around to see Trame behind her. "Oh! Don't startle me like that!" Durpy scolded him. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you now…" Trame said as he hugged her and pushed her onto the bed.

"Trame, what do you think you're… mmm!" Durpy said as her sentence was muffled under Trame's lips. She soon gave in, and returned the kiss. "I love you Durpy." Trame said in a quiet voice. "I love you too Trame." Durpy said between kisses. Trame reached over to the lamp on the nightstand.

The Lights click off.

-xX A few months later Xx-

Guitar stares, mouth hanging open at the sight of Durpy holding onto Trame's arm, his mask hanging from the side of her head. A litter of panda babies running around the Death Tag map can be seen from afar.

 _~Fin_


End file.
